I Hate Falling In Love
by SociallyDriven
Summary: Slowly I’d get this stupid giddy feeling. It is such an annoyance! Yet, I don’t want it to go away. It’s quite neurotic of me actually. Maybe we’re all neurotic when we’re in love. -- HGDM


**I Hate Falling in Love**

By: SociallyDriven

-

-

-

_I hate falling in love_

-

These past few weeks, I've been frustrated with myself. I'd always find myself doodling instead of listening to what the professor's saying. Random scrawls and tiny hearts now replace my once neat and well-organized notes. This is all because of him. Stupid git.

-

-

_For I cannot write as I once wrote_

-

-

In the past, whenever professors give us hard essays to work on, I'd finish them easily, knowing what to write and what to emphasize. After reading my work, they'd always compliment me on my poignant writing. They said I give my writings a certain "touch". But now, I can barely meet the assigned length, can barely explain my thoughts. I can't even write a decent paragraph!

-

-

_I hate falling in love_

-

-

Everything I write seems to be all so cheesy now! It irritates me so. How did this happen to me? I never write so badly yet here I am, blabbing nonsensical, _cheesy_ stuff. I HATE being in love! I HATE not being in control! I HATE _him_! Now that I think of it, I tend to hate more things nowadays. What an ironic thing to happen, considering I'm supposed to be in love.

-

-

_For it made me believe in a stupid quote_

-

-

Whoever said falling in love is like heaven was probably bound and hanged upside down in a creepy, musty dungeon by Lucifer himself and was forced to tell those very words or else suffer the consequence of his leather whip with spikes on it. I'm pretty sure that's what happened because falling in love is like living in Inferno. I bet Luci's laughing his horns out just watching me in my despair.

-

-

_Short glances, even shorter words_

-

-

Everyday I would hate myself for being so excited at the prospect of the mere sight of him. The excitement just gets worse when he talks to me. Every word is like a stunning spell targeted at my heart, then slowly I'd get this stupid giddy feeling. It is such a pestilence! Yet, I don't want it to go away. It's quite neurotic of me actually. Maybe we're all neurotic when we're in love.

-

-

_Are all that consist of my day_

-

-

Lately I find myself getting bored in class when he's not in it. If I calculated correctly, that's about 78.31 percent of everyday, which corresponds to 18 hours, 47 minutes and 39 seconds. See, I got so bored in Charms that I even bothered myself with the calculations. I was about to do the 29.61 percent but then the bell rang and my next subject was Ancient Runes. My heart started to flutter then. Finally, I was going to be in the same room as he was.

-

-

_Losing my sanity to the bees and the birds_

-

-

Every now and then, I like to replay my imagination-fueled scenarios of him. I heard people call it 'daydreaming'. Hmmm. Well I mostly imagine myself just looking at him and he, all of a sudden looks back at me. Then comes my favorite part: he smiles. Sigh. Quite silly of me, yes, but who cares? It's my daydream. I can make it as cheesy as I want to be. I like cheese.

-

-

_Rationality all blown away_

-

-

People's first impression of me is that I'm smart which to be honest, I am. I always take pride in knowing I am a very rational being. I depend on data and reason, on reality and common sense. So it was quite an astonishment when I discovered that this _thing_ could ever infect me. I always thought this just happens to shallow, preppy girls who don't have the time to go to the library and study. But for the first time in my life, I was wrong. Once again, it's all that Slytherin's fault.

-

-

I hate falling in love  
For I cannot write as I once wrote  
I hate falling in love  
For it made me believe in a stupid quote

Short glances, even shorter words  
Are all that consist of my day  
Losing my sanity to the bees and the birds  
Rationality all blown away

I hate falling in love  
For it made me lose grasp of reality  
I hate falling in love  
For I know all I hope for will never be

-

-

I just wish this crush stage would be over soon. My grades are dropping. I mean, I got a 98 on our latest Transfiguration test. A 98! Darn that Malfoy! Speaking of the devil, there he is, getting a book from one of the shelves. Maybe if I stare at him for a long time, I'll burn a hole through him. That'll make my day. It's quite weird. Even though I have a crush on him, I still want to strangle him. Old habits die hard I guess.

Oooh! He smiled. Aw shucks, this must be one of my subtle daydreams. Sigh. I've been having them a lot these days.

Wait, he's walking … towards me. Hmmm. Yes, I've had this kind of daydream before. He just sits in front of me and we'll just stare at each other. Quite crappy and a bit freaky but hey, _my_ daydream, remember?

Then here he comes. He sits. What now? "Nerd."

He … _spoke_. Draco Malfoy never spoke in my daydreams before. Never.

"Granger, if you keep staring at me with those wide eyes I'm going to flick your nose."

Oh. So … not a daydream?

**END**

* * *

a/n: My rating for this one-shot – 6.5 out of 10. Kinda sucked. Just a bunch of randomness really. Excuse me for the bad poetry. Review if you like but before that …

**Some shameless endorsement:**

If you haven't read it yet, please read my most fave fic ever "In Love, I Lost". My rating there is a definite 10. An advanced thanks to those who will. Reviews are happily welcomed!

That is all for now folks.

-- _SociallyDriven_


End file.
